Boundless
by Source Breaker
Summary: "Each step forward is a new dawn." He longed to end the strife that plagued the world, and he knew that he couldn't do it alone. "You're coming along, right?" Join Soran, a Luxray once human, as he embarks on an adventure to uncover the secrets of the Mega Stones, along with encountering allies and enemies of new and old. Events take place Post-PMD2.
1. A Simple Request

**Chapter 1**

 **A Simple Request**

 _The world was beautiful, teeming with life. The land, the skies, and the seas. Its beauty stretched to as far as one could see. Creatures of wonder and mystery abounded, walking across green fields, soaring unrestrained through the vast skies, and swimming through the deepest abyss within the seas. Each one was unique. Important. Irreplaceable._

 _They were called Pokémon._

 _Such was the world made by the being known as Arceus, that who was revered. And from him came more of his creations, his emissaries whom he sent into the world to govern and uphold the balance within the new world. They who were tasked by their master fulfilled his wish._

 _Xerneas, whose grand horns emanated and flowed with the very essence of life, and Yveltal, who grants a peaceful eternal slumber to those who have fulfilled their lives. Dialga, whose power is the absolute adamancy of time and its ever flowing stream, Palkia, whose power is the fabric of space and the existence of reality, and Giratina, who protects time and space from the lanes between. Reshiram, who seeks the truth above all else in the powerful flames, and Zekrom, who places ideals upon the pedestal even in the face of storms. Groudon, who cares for the great land upon which a portion of life thrives, Kyogre, who guards the very seas, oceans, and the life within its deepest abyss, and Rayquaza, who soars through the very skies to protect the heavens._

 _Many more of these emissaries were born, each different and unique from the last, and they lived answering to Arceus's will._

 _These emissaries were fragments of their master, each a facet of his power and personality and yet remain a completely different creature altogether. Their power overflowed unto the world. At first they ruled justly and used their power to please their master, but gradually it altered the world into something unrecognizable in Arceus's eyes._

 _That was when evil was born. It lurked within the hearts of his creations, afflicting sadness, anger, and envy. Evil made his creations destroy themselves and turned them cold and unforgiving. It brought about a great war, and death seeped into their hearts. And so Arceus had cast Judgment upon his own creations. Its power washed over the lands, removing the evil from existence._

 _Arceus then righted the wrongs of his creations. Careful not to cause another disruption within the peace, these emissaries kept their powers within the state of balance. He left his emissaries to their duties which they continue to fulfill to this day._

 _The world became beautiful once again._

* * *

"And that ends the story. Well, Sir Soran? Wasn't it fascinating listening to _The Tale of Creation_?"

Soran blinked once. Then twice more. He tried to stifle a yawn but he couldn't keep his muzzle shut. It was nearing noon and the sweltering sun hung brightly above them, and yet the quiet Luxray still found himself drowsy nearing the middle of the day. He turned a bored expression to the source of the voice walking beside him, a young and vibrant looking Gardevoir with a heartwarming and expectant smile on her face, as he walked through the bustling streets of Treasure Town.

The Gardevoir looked simple, only having a small chain bracelet around her left wrist and her new explorer's bag around her shoulder. But however simple she looked she walked surrounded in a veil of grace, talked in a polite and modest manner, and kept herself elegant-looking in her pristine white dress. She was without a doubt a lady in many aspects. Her name was Annalise, a Gardevoir who came from a wealthy family to the northeast, in a small town near the Treeshroud Forest. She had traveled all the way to Treasure Town in search of an adventurous life and an abundance of knowledge to discover in the form of books.

But it was mostly for an adventurous life. Having arrived two days back, she had joined an exploration team on a whim, which just so happened to be the very same team Soran and his partner Arux led. The following days were spent on filling out her registration forms and performing an aptitude test.

And today came. It was the day she was going to go on her first official adventure as an explorer… of course with the guidance of the team leaders.

"I don't know, Annalise," came the skeptical reply of Soran. "All I got out of that was some children's story about a god who I rarely hear about." The lady's smile faltered a bit upon hearing his response. "But it was quite refreshing hearing you talk about something so passionately."

The young Gardevoir jumped in joy at the compliment, forgetting about his previous comment as quickly as it came. "I love to read about the many wondrous excerpts, anything at all, about the history and geography of the world, the Frontier, and great myths and legends surrounding it. It is something I find rather enjoyable. It is just as exciting as going on explorations with you and Sir Arux," she said as she beamed at her black and blue furred companion.

"Myths and legends, huh?" He turned back to the road in front of him. The pair continued walking to their destination. "You and Arux have a lot in common. You're both fond of reading and you both enjoy a good adventure. I think you two would make a good couple."

The Luxray's last statement made the Gardevoir, Annalise, blush a bright Cheri Berry red. "W-wait, Sir Soran! Such jests are unpleasant," she scolded her companion. "And besides, I do not think Sir Arux thinks of me in such manner. Although, I do not think such a situation would be so bad…" her voice trailed off. However, much to anyone's chagrin, Soran had a talent for picking up the softest of words.

"Spoken like a true maiden in love," he teased with a smile. "So tell me, was it love at first sight?" The Luxray ceased his playful teasing there, not wanting to anger a lady. _Arceus knows what they'll do to you if you do._ Annalise grew even more flustered at his gestures but kept quiet, her face lighting up even more as she thought of what her black and blue furred companion had said. She decided that the ground appeared to be more interesting. They continued walking quietly until they reached the busy central plaza of Treasure Town.

"We're here, Annalise." At this, the young lady looked up and around her.

The Gardevoir knew that Treasure Town was a large prospering town, being the center of trade and the capital of the Frontier. However that was an understatement. Pokémon manning stalls and booths with various expendable goods and products up for display to draw in customers, crowds and crowds of the local Pokémon chatting and strolling around the circular plaza, even several explorers either making idle chat with one another or replenishing their supplies for an exploration. Everywhere she turned and looked, left and right, there were different kinds of Pokémon all around. The very fact that she found herself in the heart of Treasure Town was more than enough to set off fireworks in her head.

"I'm finally here!" she squealed her heart out in excitement. "I cannot believe I'm finally here!" Her overly zealous squealing earned her a few scrutinizing glances from the passers-by. She immediately apologized for the distraction and turned towards her escort.

"So you feeling excited or what?" The Luxray chuckled in amusement upon seeing her face glowing with a heartwarming smile. _No need to ask, huh? She looks just like Arux when we went on our first adventure, albeit a bit less doleful._

"I do not think excited would be enough to describe the way I'm feeling, Sir Soran," came her hearty response.

"Alright. Though, there's no need to rush into things. First we gotta go find Arux, wherever he is…" He scanned the surrounding plaza in search of their companion. Though Soran's eyesight was sharp, it was more difficult due to the number of other Pokémon preventing him from spotting his partner. "No good. I can't find him through this thick crowd. Can you wait right here? I'm going to go onto the roofs to get a better view."

Soran was about to leave but the Luxray stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Yo! Sorry to keep you guys waiting." He turned to his partner. A Lucario, tall for his species, walked up to them in a leisurely gait, a small smirk on his face. He sported a worn-out deep blue scarf tied loosely around his neck and a similar chain pendant as well. He also wore a pair of leather gloves strapped to his forepaws with a round hole for the small spikes jutting from the back of each paw. However, his most notable feature was the broken spike on his chest.

"Sir Arux! It is good to see you again," Annalise greeted with a cheery smile. "Where have you been?"

"I had to get a little contraption I had made from a local tools smith." Arux pointed towards a long tube strapped to his back spanning about four-and-a-half feet in length, nearly his height. Soran didn't know much about smithing and forging, but just from the look of it he could tell it was made of crystalline materials. There were also about four small vials tied to it with a rope. Even though it was faint, the vials seemed to swirl with a mesmerizing energy.

"What exactly is that?" the Luxray inquired. "And where did you get the money for it? It looks really… costly."

The question imposed by his partner left the Lucario smiling sheepishly and he gave a nervous chuckle. "Er… It's a weapon in its testing stage… which I got… with our funds?" His answer turned into a question when he looked to see the reaction of his partner.

"You bought that with _our_ money?" He could only stare in disbelief at his friend. He didn't get mad at him and he kept a cool head. "We were supposed to use those to get a hold of supplies and berries for the month," Soran explained. "What was the exact cost?"

Arux took a moment to remember the details of his purchase, putting a paw under his muzzle. "I only remember withdrawing around five hundred thousand Poké from old Duskull's bank. It cost me around that much." Soran continued to stare at him with disbelief and glowered a bit. "Hey. No matter how you look at it, with something like this in _my_ hands we'll be able to fight a whole lot easier. I can show you guys how it works later when we're out in the fields."

"Such a thing sounds intriguing, Sir Arux. Judging by the barrel-like shape of the contraption, it is meant for channeling and releasing projectiles. However, what use are those vials for?" the Gardevoir asked with an inquisitive stare.

"You'll see," Arux said casually with a wave of his hand. He turned to Soran. "So what's on the team agenda today? Are we taking any requests from Wigglytuff's Guild or from one of the locals?"

"It'll probably be from one of the locals…" The Luxray pondered something for but a moment. His silence unnerved Annalise and glanced at Arux to ask what was wrong with the electric type but the Lucario simply shrugged. "Arux." His voice sounded a bit perplexed. "Um, if I remember correctly, didn't 'Rosy' accompany you when you left us a while back at the base?"

The Lucario had to think his hardest, trying to remember events that had passed. "Now that you mention it… Ah! I remember now," he exclaimed as he put a paw upon the other in realization. "I had probably left Braise somewhere around the town after having run off to get this baby right here. She's probably pissed at both of us, eh partner?" He chuckled at the thought of "Rosy" coming up to them and chiding them for various reasons. "Perhaps we should leave before she finds us." Annalise blinked at this but simply nodded in agreement.

They turned to head off to the Pokémon Exploration Team Federation office south of the plaza.

* * *

The office was not as busy as the group thought it was going to be. Even from outside the Pelipper-looking building, the group of three could tell it was a slow day for business. Soran, Arux, and Annalise entered the office and into the lounge. As expected, they found the spacious room mostly empty of the clients who would file for requests. Annalise was saddened at this.

It was the day she was going to take her first steps into the life of an actual explorer. She dreamed of accomplishing great feats, rescuing lost Pokémon from a dungeon where many scary and vicious wild Pokémon lurk and wait for easy prey to fall into their clutches, taking down bad guys and outlaws for the safety and peace of the town, and the most thrilling of all, discovering and exploring new places. The Gardevoir wished these amazing things could happen right off the bat, but for now she had to start from the very bottom.

"I say that we'll take the search mission from a local Vigoroth. He wants us to find him a Golden Apple from the Mystifying Forest. It's a good mission for her to get started with, and it'll test her skills in searching. What do you think, Arux?" the Luxray asked as he looked at the different posts on the request board.

"I don't know, partner," the Lucario answered skeptically. "Wouldn't taking down an outlaw be better? I know we had the aptitude test for her powers, but I want to see Annalise actually fight on the field in continuously changing situations. I want to find out how well she can adapt to the fight."

"You have a point there."

The two continued giving each other suggestions on what Annalise would take on first. She decided to look around and explore a bit while she waited for them to sort out the request. It was only now that she realized how large the interior of the two-floor office was. The request boards where Arux and Soran were conveniently placed near the entrance of the lounge for exploration teams to be able to easily find it. Sturdy oak wood tables with chairs of the same material stood across the lounge opposite of the request boards. Shelves filled to the brim with books and reference materials were also stationed near the tables. She made a mental note to check them out later.

At the back of the room were the reception desks manned by Pelipper and Delibird, some of whom were sorting through papers and providing assistance to the few residents who were here. A flight of stairs leading to the second floor was beside the reception desk. Annalise couldn't see much from where she was standing but she assumed the second floor was for the Pelipper and Delibird to take off for flight when performing deliveries and receiving them from other branches.

"U-um, excuse me."

A timid feminine voice brought her back from her observations. She turned towards a messy looking Absol. She looked rather worn and there was quite an amount dirt on her white fur. "By any chance, miss, are you an explorer?" Annalise simply nodded and looked at the Absol with concern. "Please! You have to help me. On my way back to Treasure Town a group of outlaws attacked me and stole something precious to me. I barely escaped with my life." The Absol's crimson eyes looked at hers, pleading for help. "Miss, please. Please help me."

Annalise couldn't refuse. And it just so happened to be her big day. "Don't worry. I'll help you."

* * *

"Sir Arux! Sir Soran!" The pair turned towards the voice of the Gardevoir. She walked up to them with an expression of worry and they noticed a rather beat-up looking Absol trailing behind her. "I heard from this young lady that she was robbed by a group of bandits on her way back to Treasure Town. She had lost something dear to her and I wish to help her." She gave them an expectant look.

Arux and Soran looked at each other and nodded. "Let us hear the details," Soran requested.

The Absol, her name was Eve, explained what had happened to her again. Eve was on her way back from a trip to the Amp Plains. Nearing the road back to Treasure Town she was attacked and robbed. She couldn't remember much due to the pain that seared through her body save for the fact the bandits wore cloaks which hid their face. Eve said that they had numbered four. She said she had to rush back even though she was in a terrible condition. When she had finally arrived, she had gone straight to the Exploration Team Federation office to ask someone for help. And so it lead all of them to the current situation.

"Bandits, huh? You made the right decision in going here directly. As an exploration team, it is our duty to help the citizens in any way possible. We'll accept your request," Soran spoke in a very formal tone. The Luxray turned to Annalise, an apologetic expression on his face. "I'm afraid we'll have to postpone your first mission for now. I cannot allow you to go on such a dangerous mission. Arux and I will go."

"I will not allow for that, Sir Soran!" the Gardevoir protested, her worrisome face replaced by a serious one. "She came to me for help and I agreed to help her. I refuse to take back my word that I have given to this young lady. I ask of you, Sir Soran. Allow me to accompany you." She stared down Soran with eyes blazing with a new courage. The look she gave Soran told her everything he needed to know.

"Well, you certainly pass in having the resolve to do what is right." The Luxray gave a smirk and chuckled. "That resolve is the most powerful tool an explorer has. Never forget that."

Annalise found herself dumbstruck. "So you mean to say… I can go?"

Soran nodded. "Yes."

"We could consider this as your first request," Arux said with a smirk. "And since Eve came to you for help, you're going to be the one calling the shots. That okay with you, partner?" The Luxray simply nodded in approval. "Then it's settled. Miss Eve, can we ask you to accompany us in the search after you've regained a bit more of your strength?"

"I'd appreciate that. I'd like nothing more than to get back what was stolen from me," Eve thanked them fervently.

"Speaking of which," Arux interjected. "This thing stolen from you. What exactly is it?" His inquisitive gaze rested upon the Absol, who tilted her head at the question as if it never crossed her mind. "You told us these bandits stole it from you, but I'm curious as to what it is."

"It is a necklace made of iron, if I recall correctly. But it has a lustrous stone adorning it. It is called Absolite, a unique stone that allows for an Absol to further increase his or her power." Eve looked as though hesitant to reveal any more than that.

 _Absolite. Sounds interesting._ Soran spoke up. "All right team. After Eve has recovered a bit from her wounds we will proceed to head towards the Amp Plains. We'll meet up at the crossroad entrance to the town. Any questions?" No one raised any. "All right. We'll leave in an hour." The Luxray turned to his partner. "Arux. Go with Annalise and get Miss Eve treated," he pointed to the girls with his muzzle. "I'll go back to the base and prepare some supplies for the trip. At most, it'll take a day's walk to the Amp Plains."

With that the group of four split up, Soran towards their base of operations and Arux, Annalise, and Eve towards the local Audino clinic.

* * *

An hour passed and just as agreed upon, the group of four met up at the crossroads. Soran had his explorer pack filled with supplies needed for the trip slung over his shoulder. He passed Arux's own explorer pack to which the Lucario gave a "Thanks." The Luxray also brought some extra supplies for Annalise and Eve to share among themselves.

"As of this mission, I'm appointing Annalise leader," he nodded at the Gardevoir and she nodded in reply. "Our goal is to recover our client's belongings and apprehend the outlaws who not only stole but also hurt a lady." Everyone gave him a look of agreement.

"Well then Team Guardian, let's move." With that, they set off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is a rewrite of the fanfic I decided to put on a long hiatus. I've decided to re-post this due to the constant motivation from my friend, Arux. (Thanks buddy.) Anyways, I'll be continuing this fanfic because I decided to get off my ass and stop being a lazy bum. I'll be posting the next few chapters in a few days. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

 **Watching: God Eater,** **Gate-Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri, Joukamachi no Dandelion**

 **Listening: dJ-Jo remixes**


	2. A Sudden Turn of Events

**Chapter 2**

 **A Sudden Turn of Events**

 _Through the almighty power of Arceus, he had created a being who had been in the state of equilibrium, an absolute balance between truths and ideals, one who had seen a colorful world. And it was through his power that that very being had been separated, scarred, and shattered._

 _Reshiram, the Dragon of Truths. She who brought good tidings with the Flame to those who upheld morality and honesty and brought down punishment by the Flame to those who indulged in the lies of the world. Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals. He who brought honor and triumph with the roar of Thunder to those who sought and brought upon them by the roar of Thunder failure and regret for having never dreamed or so much as even thought of reaching out for the eidolon of their hopes with their own hands._

 _Together, they helped guide the fates and the wills of many Pokémon, blessing those who sought for the truth. The meaning of life itself. They performed their task without fail and pleased their creator._

 _Reshiram and Zekrom had lived together in peace that would seem to last for an eternity. Such a wish, however, was beyond ephemeral. The balance between truths and ideals had been struck with arrogance and pride. The Vast White Dragon strived to convince the other that truth was more powerful than ideals, but the Deep Black Dragon spoke otherwise. Their altercation slowly turned into a war._

 _These two, who had once been one and the same, eventually turned against each other. Both had denied the possibility of truths and ideals coexisting, striving to create a better world. And it was for this reason the war had been had. Pokémon turned against fellow Pok_ _émon, fighting for either side, living in the truth or pursuing one's ideals. The land was stained with death everywhere._

 _However, the Dragon of Truths and the Dragon of Ideals continued on, unceasing regardless of whether those who had fought for their causes had died or not. Blow after blow. Unrelenting. Flames from within the earth and lightning from the heavens razed the lands, and even then both stood in an endless cycle of strife. Neither won. Neither lost._

 _Arceus was saddened by this. And so, when the Hour of Judgment had come, its purifying light washed over them. Along with it came a tranquil breeze which had brought them back from their vicious cycle. Having returned to their senses and realized the true weight of their actions, they grieved and repented to their master._

 _Arceus forgave them for their wrongdoings. Their master had then promised of a day when truths and ideals would have to join forces against a new great evil that would torment the generations to come. The Dragon of Truths and the Dragon of Ideals then returned to fulfilling their task of steering the world onto a better path together, holding fast to the prophesied Promised Day._

* * *

After travelling across the Frontier for nearly the whole afternoon, night had already fallen on the road to the Amp Plains. Arux had managed to find them a small cave for shelter. Once inside, they had lit a fire to keep them warm through the rest of the night. They had eaten a light dinner from a small bowl of assorted berries, and the Luxray had taken an extra Chesto Berry before their little group had called it a night. But Soran didn't sleep and stationed himself near the entrance of the cave.

He always took up being the night's first watch ever since he was a Shinx and had camped out with Arux in the middle of one of their longer adventures across the Frontier. He would be up for more than five hours before he would pass the shift to his partner, and even then he only got at most two hours of sleep before he took over again. Tonight was no different. Soran had decided to borrow one of Annalise's books to pass the time while keeping watch. But just because he was first watch didn't necessarily mean he had to _keep an eye open_. His ears were just as good as his eyes. So he kept his eyes busy reading. Three hours had passed since the rest of their little group had gone to sleep.

The Luxray's ears twitched, listening intently to his surroundings for any single telltale sign that hinted of a nearby threat. He looked up from the book he was reading, an excerpt from _The Tale of Creation_ regarding legends, and turned his head around and scanned the area to make sure they were safe. The light from the fire had died down a bit but still burned brightly from inside the cave and allowed him to see quite a few meters into the night outside the cave. The only sounds he could hear were the soft snoring of his team members and their client Eve, an Absol, and the gentle night breeze that blew past him, ruffling his fur a bit.

Once he was sure there was nothing dangerous near the area he turned his eyes back to the piece of literature he was reading. _I didn't think I would get_ this _interested in the lore. A good read from time to time isn't as bad as I thought._ His tail swayed from left to right absentmindedly.

Soran continued reading the excerpt until he neared the end of the story. _Their master had then promised of a day when truths and ideals would have to join forces against a new evil that would torment the generations to come._ So engrossed was he in the book that he had failed to notice someone sneak up on him.

"U-um," a timid sounding voice called from behind him, "Soran, sir, are you alright staying by yourself here?" The Luxray turned his head around and saw their client a few strides away, her crimson eyes filled with a mild hint of worry. He didn't respond but simply looked at her. Eve bashfully went near him and sat down. "U-um, don't you feel cold?"

"Not really," he replied tersely. He closed the book with a paw and faced the Absol. "I'm rather used to these kinds of conditions, being an explorer and whatnot," Soran added.

"You seem a lot different from other explorers like your friend, Arux was it? From what I've seen of you, y-you seem to always have some serious aura around you. You're always guarded. A-are you perhaps m-mad?"

"Is that the impression you have of me?" he asked the Absol. "Well," he turned his head to look at the night sky outside. It was a moonless night and only a scarce amount of stars could be seen in the sky. "I'm not mad and you're not really wrong about me being serious. Even Arux calls me a stuck-up prick at times, but I don't deny being one. I actually wish to be as laid back as him but after all I've gone through in this life, I don't think I can." He heaved a sigh.

"What do you mean? Did some bad things happen in the past?" The Luxray noticed she stared at him wide-eyed with curiosity.

He was reluctant about talking about the past. Thinking about what could have happened was bad enough, especially when he and Arux had assisted the legendary Cresselia in hunting down Darkrai, going as far as the depths of the Dark Crater. They had almost lost their lives to the evil Pokémon in that last face off within the burning chasm. But they had somehow prevailed. When Soran had found it was Darkrai's fault that he had lost the memories of his life as a human…

The Luxray shook his head lightly at the previous question. "Nothing too serious," he lied. "I'm just a bit fed up with the recent rise in criminal activity. I absolutely dislike the way how some Pokémon would do anything to please themselves, even at the cost of others." It was a truth that compensated for the lie. He paused for a short while before continuing, "So? What's wrong? What's keeping you awake at this hour?" He noticed that she had a frown plastered on her face.

Eve fidgeted in place, seemingly not knowing how to start. "I-I'm not sure why," she stuttered. "Sometimes I'd hear a voice calling out to me in the night. It's a bit terrifying, e-especially since we're in the middle of nowhere. I-I'm also scared that… b-bandits would come again." The Absol's last words were but a soft whisper. Soran saw her tearing up and sniffling.

An awkward silence descended on them and it made Soran quite uncomfortable, seeing a lady on the verge crying. So he decided to do what he could to calm the Absol down. "There's no need to worry, miss," the Luxray assured her. "We're here to protect you. Everything will be alright."

"Despite how stern you look, you're actually kind and soft-hearted, aren't you?" she said as she wiped away some of her tears. Eve gave Soran a soft smile before looking down at her paws. "Thank you."

After the Absol had calmed down the pair stayed silent for a while, listening to the soft snores of Arux and Annalise from within the cave. A few minutes passed. Then an hour. Eve slowly got up from where she was and said a soft "Goodnight" to him before she went back to sleep. Soran continued to keep watch for another hour before Arux woke up to take second watch.

"You should get some sleep while you still can," he yawned to his partner as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. The Lucario sat himself beside Soran and nudged him to take a break. The Luxray complied without any complaints.

When he slept, Soran had a dreamless night.

* * *

Team Guardian and their client had left the cave at sunrise in order to get to their destination early the following day. They had eaten some apples along the way to keep their stamina up. The luscious green trees and grass that they were travelling on slowly disappeared and were replaced by a desolate looking wasteland with a few patches of dried grass and dead trees.

Soran's conversation with Eve the previous night left his mind thinking back on the past events of when he was still a Shinx, whether he liked to or not. Both good and bad memories, Soran tried not to think too much about them, but to no avail he failed. _I have to focus. But why do they keep coming back? Travelling to the Hidden Land. The fight against Dusknoir and losing Grovyle. The battle against Primal Dialga at the pinnacle of Temporal Tower. All of it, up to the final encounter with-_

"Hello. Earth to Soran. You in there, buddy?" Arux's voice pulled him back from his reverie. "What's gotten into you? I know you're the type to think deeply, but it's rare to see you space out like that." Beside him, the Lucario looked at him with a smirk. He didn't notice they were already in the wastelands, withered up trees and dried grass becoming more prominent as they continued along the dirt road. He could even see large rocks and boulders lining the rugged path. He and Arux lagged behind Eve and Annalise who were chatting idly.

"We're already getting close to the Plains, so you gotta get your head back into the game." Arux had turned his head forward while looking straight ahead at the girls, his tube contraption slung on his back.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking-"

"You don't say," Arux teased with his usual sarcastic remarks. Soran sighed at the sudden interjection.

"I was reminiscing on the past." At this the Lucario turned his head back to his partner, willing to lend an ear.

"What about it?"

"About our adventure through present and future. I rarely think about these sort of things. But going back on it, it seems like a really far away dream. We had defeated legendary Pokémon. We even went as far as to befriend them. It seems way too absurd. Several of the things we've done have left some good effects, and just as many have left some scars that will always remind me of our close tangles with death."

"But it's because we've done such things that we've come this far, right? I mean, we're still alive and kicking. And admittedly, life's gotten a bit boring since then. Sure we're explorers who have to prioritize the safety of all the innocent 'Mons out there, but such amazing things probably won't happen again. That's why I will always treasure those memories and never let them go. And to think, it all started when we met at that shore all because of a _rock_."

Partners exchanged glances. They stared at each other for a while before Soran chuckled in amusement at his friend's long comment. Arux got dragged along and eventually they started laughing boisterously. The girls had looked back to ask what was so funny.

"It's nothing, Anna," Arux replied as his laughter started to die down.

"W-what?" The Gardevoir was caught off guard at the nickname. Her cheeks started to flush a light red and she quickly turned around to hide it. "Sir Arux, t-that name was u-uncalled for. If you call me by s-such a name…" However she mumbled something under her breath before she started walking ahead of the group. Eve dashed to catch up with the Gardevoir.

"Ah. Annalise, wait, hold on!" Arux called out to her. Soran saw that his friend had a confused expression. "What's up with her?" he asked the Luxray.

"Ah, young love." Soran merely chuckled.

"Eh? What do you mean by that? Hey! Soran!"

The Luxray didn't let his friend finish before he dashed off laughing at his partner's obliviousness.

They continued their way until they reached the entrance to the Amp Plains. The group could already feel some of their fur standing due to the buildup in static, except for Annalise, who could project a small psychokinetic field to repel the electricity, and Soran, who was an electric type by nature. In fact, the Luxray thought that if he were a wild Pokémon, he would feel at home here the most.

"Alright team, it's time for a brief run-through regarding the mission. We're here to retrieve the stolen Absolite necklace of our client from a group of cloaked outlaws. Remember, keep an eye out for any sign of them. Stay on high alert." Soran gave Annalise a stern look. "Annalise, you will take the lead in this and I will trust your judgment on the field."

"I understand," she replied.

"Arux, I will take left guard and you will take right." The Lucario gave a nod at the order. "Our top priority is Miss Eve's safety. Miss Eve, I need you to stay behind us so that we can fend off any wild Pokémon in the vicinity." The Absol also nodded in understanding, albeit a bit shyly.

Then they all faced the entrance to the mystery dungeon. "Team Guardian, let's move."

* * *

The group trotted along cautiously along the terrain in a partially spread out formation, keeping an eye out for both wild Pokémon and their targets. Annalise grew excited and nervous. She was trying her best to prepare herself for anything that might happen to them, but she felt like a jittery. Her movements felt stiff and her mind was in a disarray.

"Alright Annalise. Calm down. You do not wish to make a mess out of this. Calm down." She looked back slightly at Arux and Soran. "How are you faring, Sir Arux? Sir Soran?" she called out to them.

"We're doing fine here. No need to worry about us," came the relaxed reply of Arux. To Annalise, he walked as if he was still strolling around in the streets back at Treasure Town.

"Everything is fine on my side." Her gaze turned to the Luxray. His stern face was on but even then he looked the same, as if nothing was wrong.

"I-I'm okay!" Eve replied last. She sounded nervous, which was normal since she had been attacked before and is trying to be a bit more wary. However, the Absol's eyes restlessly roamed all over the place, as if she was anticipating something. _Odd. Miss Eve must be feeling a bit more nervous than before._

Annalise was shocked at how composed her superiors were. Then again, they _have_ been explorers longer than she has, which was technically a day, and have a multitude of experiences about being an explorer, which she did not, but still, it was both admirable and terrifying how they were both so calm and battle-ready at the same time.

She had to focus, find the balance between composed and aware. The Gardevoir slapped her cheeks in order to keep herself alert. Annalise signaled with a wave of her hand for the group to continue along. _It is my first mission. I have to do the best that I can!_

* * *

Even in a mystery dungeon, the fact that their group has yet to encounter a single enemy unnerved Soran. It felt even more desolate than usual. Where were all the other wild electric type Pokémon?

The Luxray shared a worried glance with Arux. He understood the look in his partner's face. "Hey, Annalise. Did you notice anything weird about the surrounding area?"

The Gardevoir stopped in her tracks. "Um, I've noticed that there hasn't been a single sighting of any wild Pokémon." She paused to think before she continued, "From what I have read regarding the Amp Plains, there should be an abundance of electric types, however…" Annalise put a hand under her chin. "Do you perhaps think that this is a trap by those bandits?"

"Quite likely. Soran and I had gone on a mission here a few days before you had arrived. This place still had those shockers roaming around," the Lucario said. Soran gave a small nod agreeing with his partner's statement.

"Then we should keep our guard up! Perhaps we have to lessen the space between our formations by a bit. Would that work, Sir Soran?" She turned to the Luxray with an expectant look.

"I suppose," he replied tersely.

They proceeded with their plan, traversing the rocky terrain in a less spaced out formation. The next few minutes were spent moving deeper into the dungeon, their eyes peeled open for their targets.

Suddenly, Arux stopped walking, surprising the rest of the group. "What's wrong, Sir Arux?" The four aura sensors on the back of his head rose as he closed his eyes. In that moment, an eerie silence descended on them.

They opened with a start. "Guys, something's coming." As if on cue, a series of tremors shook the ground they were standing on and the skies dimmed an unearthly gray as a sudden rush of -was that sand?- started pelting their bodies. Pebbles started shaking while large boulders started moving. The tremors grew stronger and everyone was knocked down by the sheer force. "Guh. I think I'm gonna be sick," the Lucario groaned, his face starting to pale.

"What on earth?" Annalise gasped as she looked ahead of her. Arux and Soran followed her line of sight.

A few yards away, a lone figure cloaked in black stood in the middle sauntering towards them. It was difficult to tell what kind of Pokémon it was with the sandstorm buffeting his face and the black cloak covering most of its body, but judging from what Soran could see, which wasn't much at all, it was quite tall. Much taller than him. With every step the cloaked figure took, a tremor followed suit. And it was growing quite unbearable with it coming closer to them along with the quakes.

The figure turned to Arux, then to Annalise. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the figure spoke in a deep masculine voice, stopping right in front of the downed Gardevoir. The tremors had halted as well. "Two 'Mons with some potential. Quite the haul." He pulled out what Soran assumed to be his arm with a single claw at the end and a rather long and sharp looking fin. He brought his claw around the chain bracelet on her left wrist and was about to yank it off, but thought otherwise upon noticing Arux glaring daggers at him.

"What's wrong, boy? Scared I might do something to the little lady?" the figure taunted.

"Leave Annalise alone!" he yelled. He tried to stand up but found himself wobbly and dizzy from the tremors and landed on his knees. The Lucario tried to right himself once more, standing a bit more firmly than before. "You lay a claw on her, outlaw, you're dead!" Arux threatened the cloaked bandit, his eyes lit with fire.

The cloaked figure wagged his claw at him. "You're more than welcome to try and stop me." Arux took on a battle stance.

In an instant, Arux rushed at the figure with blinding speed and drew back his palm. "Eat Force Palm!" The powerful blow landed without fail and its force pushed the figure back a few yards. However, the cloaked figure skidded to a stop, remaining unfazed by the damage. The Lucario looked on, calmly assessing the attack he dealt. When he noticed the figure was relatively fine he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"That all?" the figure scoffed. "Well then. It's my turn." If Soran thought Arux had been faster than his enemy, he was sorely mistaken. The figure disappeared within the sandstorm in a split second. Arux kept himself in a guarded stance, anticipating an attack from the front. Wrong move. The figure had slammed into his back with an unseen speed and knocked the Lucario forward. But he didn't land. Another slam had hit him on his side, sending him slightly into the air. Then another came, and another. To Soran, it looked like he has being assaulted by an unseen force. When the attacks stopped, Arux landed on the ground with a painful thud. The cloaked figure reappeared beside him and held him down with a foot to the chest.

"I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" he asked in a mocking fashion. The cloaked outlaw then snickered and pulled his foot away, leaving Arux groaning in pain.

Soran tried to find some strength in his legs to get up. _I have to help him!_ The Luxray forced himself to weather the sand and attempted to sprint to his partner's aid. However, a sudden force pushed him back down to the ground. He looked back to check what it was, only to find a glowering Absol staring down at him coldly.

"You're assistance will not be needed. After all, you're going to die here."

"You! What is the meaning of this?" Soran barked at Eve. She glared at him coldly.

"Isn't it obvious? The whole thing was a setup. A trap to capture your little group. And it looks like it worked." She brought her face up close to his until their muzzle were almost touching. "Your sad bunch is just too gullible." Soran snarled back at her.

"Let. Me. Go!" The Luxray roared and released a Discharge on the Absol, but she simply dodged backwards and retaliated with a swift Night Slash to his side. Soran grunted in pain and rolled across the dirt before hitting a nearby boulder. She strode to Soran to land another blow but was halted by the cloaked figure's call.

"Oi, Eve. Take it easy. The Luxray's no real threat. Just secure the Gardevoir's Mega Stone," the cloaked figure ordered the Absol from where he stood.

Eve turned from Soran and started walking to Annalise. However, she didn't anticipate a swift Iron Tail to her hind legs. The Luxray quickly pulled her back with his fortified tail with a roar, knocking the Absol down. "Don't turn your back on a foe." In one fluid motion, Soran raised his tail and was about to bring it down on her, but the cloaked figure appeared behind him and grabbed his tail with both his claws. He flung him towards the direction of Arux, and his body skidded to a halt beside his partner.

The Lucario forced himself to get up, ignoring the pain, and checked up on Soran. "We gotta protect Annalise," rasped Soran. Arux helped his friend up and the pair took on another battle stance. They found that said Gardevoir had rushed to them.

"Sir Arux! Sir Soran!" She brought out from her explorer pack two Oran Berries and gave it to her wounded superiors. "Take these." They complied and bit into the blue berries. Already, they felt the healing properties of the berry work.

In that moment, Arux reached for the tube slung around his back and grabbed a handle that he hadn't seen on it the first time he saw it. The Lucario drew it and held the contraption like a cannon, the vials tied to it swirling with energy. He put his right paw at the back of the tube with a roar of power and channeled his energy into it. "Witness this grand moment!" Everyone, including the outlaw and the Absol, stopped and blinked at the Lucario's outburst. "This is the drill that shall pierce the heavens!" More energy flowed into the cannon.

"Um, Sir Arux," Annalise interjected with a confused expression. "That contraption looks nothing remotely _like_ a drill."

"Just go with it," he muttered with a smirk and took aim.

From the tip of the cannon, an immense blue beam of energy erupted and launched towards the two Pokémon opposite their side. It rushed at them and the cloaked figure stepped in front as if to take the blow directly. The explosion from the impact resulted in a blinding and searing light that even launched Arux backwards from the sheer power of the recoil. When the smoke cleared along with the sandstorm, Team Guardian saw the effects of the cannon. It razed the grounds it blasted through, smoking and charred a bit.

What really surprised them, though, was the cloaked figure still standing. Or perhaps not-so-cloaked figure would have fit better. The black clothing had mostly been burned off from the raw power of the cannon, and only a torn up cloth was wrapped around the figure's neck. It revealed a menacing face on what Soran would best describe as a land shark. Even from afar, the Luxray could tell that the Pokémon absolutely towered over them. He was covered in dark blue scales and had a red underbelly. He had four fins jutting out of his body, one on the side of each arm, a large fin on his back, and a fin on his tail. His head also sported two appendages that made him look even more menacing.

He snickered at the attack. "Heh. That actually stung." He turned his head behind him. "Oi, Eve. You alive?"

"For the most part, boss," came a reply from behind him.

He snickered even more before he started laughing maniacally. His bore his gaze into Arux and grinned. "I like you. I wish I could stay and finish you off, but even we're on a tight schedule." He paused before opening his mouth again. "Asher's the name. Don't forget it."

"Eve, let's get a move on. We may have failed now, but we'll get another chance at other Mega Stones." He tossed something to Eve who caught it in her mouth. He then leapt into the air and took flight, heading for what Soran assumed to be north.

The Absol walked to the side of her boss. "Understood." She looked to Annalise, then to Soran. Her eyes looked at them coldly, but otherwise said nothing else. She turned and leapt away from the field lithely, escaping. The group had no other choice but to look on.

"What the…?" When they were sure that they were gone, Arux tiredly slumped to the ground.

* * *

Annalise wrapped a bandage around Arux's chest where the enemy had stomped on in order to make sure that he hadn't suffered a fracture. It had been around two hours since the encounter with the Pokémon known as Asher and the battle. Annalise was tending to the Lucario's nicks and bruises in the entrance of a nearby cave and was trying to make sure he held still while she was treating him.

The Lucario winced in pain when she pulled on it tightly. "Yeowch! A-Annalise! The bandage is too tight! Too tight!" He squirmed at the pressure.

"It needs to be that way, Sir Arux," the Gardevoir chided. "Oran Berries help speed up recovery, but it doesn't save you immediately from a possible fracture in your body. Luckily, I had learned a thing or two from both my mother and from books on proper medical treatment, so I know just what to do."

The Lucario tried to get away from her treatment but was held down by a telekinetic force. "Curse my natural weakness to psychic type moves." He muttered under his breath. "Alright! I yield."

Soran was propped up beside the entrance of the cave, sitting down and gazing into the somewhat dim sky, arcs of lightning streaking through it from time to time. Perhaps a thunderstorm was on its way. For the most part Soran was fine, being the one who go out of the fight with lesser damage. He thought back to what the land shark said. _"We may have failed now, but we'll get another chance at other Mega Stones."_

 _Other Mega Stones? Does that mean…_ His thoughts were interrupted when Annalise walked up to him with his partner trailing behind.

"Sir Soran, are your bruises alright? Though you may have gotten out less badly than Sir Arux, please do not hesitate to tell me if something hurts."

The Luxray simply nodded with a grunt. "I suppose it would be best to get back to Treasure Town, considering all the things that happened." Annalise opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it. Soran noticed she was making a troubled face. "What's wrong, Annalise?"

"Um, Sir Soran, that Asher fellow… Do you perhaps know what kind of Pokémon he is?"

He exchanged a glance with Arux, who simply nodded. Soran turned to face the Gardevoir. "That land shark Pokémon is probably a native from the Northern Desert. Their species are known as Garchomp… To think we were tricked just like that." Soran scowled at the ground.

"Well, no use worrying about it now," Arux spoke up. "What's done is done. It's best we get home quick if we don't want to get caught in the storm. Right?"

"Yeah." Soran got up from where he was seated. "Come on guys, let's go. Annalise," he called out. "I'll answer any questions you might have when we get back to base."

With that, they set off.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here's the second one. This one was stuck in my document folder for a while... That aside, third chapter is coming up in about two days. As per usual, please continue to read and review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

 **Watching: Gate-Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tataekari, Joukamachi no Dandelion**

 **Listening: One Ok Rock**


	3. Introductions and Problems that Follow

**Chapter 3**

 **Introductions and Problems that Follow**

Team Guardian's trek back to Treasure Town had been hampered by the sudden heavy downpour. Soran and his companions had taken shelter from the thunderstorm in the same cave they had used the previous day. By nightfall, they had already set up a campfire along with their bowls of assorted berries and apples. Soran gazed at the flickering campfire that illuminated the cave they had taken shelter in from a few strides away and blinked. The Luxray lowered his gaze to his own bowl, a thoughtful expression making its way to his face as he absentmindedly ate a berry.

His thoughts wandered back again and again, trying to comprehend Asher's statements. It hurt his head trying to make sense of them. He had only recently heard of these mysterious Mega Stones and already, he's getting his team, his _friends_ involved in something he feels should be left alone. _Just what_ are _these 'Mega Stones' that those bandits want so badly? All I can understand is that it's a source of power._ His tail swayed back and forth, paying no mind to the taste of his food.

 _I suppose there's a need for me to head for the town library when I get back._ The firewood crackled, sending bits of ember dancing up the cave.

"It looks like the rain isn't going to let up." Arux's musings brought him back from his thoughts. The Lucario's bruises had healed quickly thanks to Annalise's strict treatment, and by the looks of it, he was ready to take on another fight. He turned his head and glanced outside of the entrance before taking a small bite from the apple in his paw. "It's been a while since we've experienced a storm _this_ bad."

"Is it really so rare for storms to come by in this area? From where I used to live, it rained a lot," Annalise spoke up while wiping a bit of berry juice from her mouth with a small piece of white cloth.

Arux looked towards the Gardevoir and opened his mouth to respond. "Summer storms aren't so common, even near the area surrounding the Amp Plains. Much less is it in Treasure Town." He paused to take another bite from his apple, a bit of its juice trickling down the side of his muzzle. "If I had to say, they're more frequent in fall. A storm like this during this time of the year would usually go over from further south. Though I suppose a bit of rain in the area during summer would be quite appreciated," the Lucario chuckled lightly.

"That is an interesting tidbit of information," Annalise smiled at Arux, genuinely pleased by the knowledge she had just received. She took another Oran Berry and nibbled on it. "You know? I have been wondering this entire time as to what kind of exploration team Team Guardian was. Considering I had suddenly waltzed right in your base and sprang on the both of you my request of joining the team when I didn't even know anything about it, I realize I might have been a bit rude. I apologize," she gave a deep sigh, before beaming at the both of them. "If I may, I wish to know of your previous adventures. I am quite curious." Her eyes looked at the both of them expectantly, brimming with curiosity.

Soran and Arux exchanged glances and nodded, seeing no harm in divulging their adventures together.

With a large chomp, Arux finished his apple and gave a content sigh. "Alright, where should we start?" He put a paw under his muzzle as he wondered where to begin. "Hmm. How about our journey to the Hidden Land? Annalise, I'm sure you're well acquainted with the Time Gears, right?" The Gardevoir nodded, starting to get excited about hearing the tale. "It was two years ago when time had begun to go out of control. At the time, we were tasked with retrieving the Time Gears from a certain Pokémon who was falsely accused as a fugitive."

Arux paused when Annalise had raised her hand. "What do you mean by 'falsely accused?'"

"Well, admittedly, he _was_ a fugitive since he had started going to the various locations where the Time Gears were hidden and stole them. But we didn't have a single idea as to why he was doing it. When we had found out that the time stops in those areas were only temporary and that he was actually trying to fix an even bigger problem with time, we soon found ourselves fighting alongside him.

"We found our way to the Hidden Land with the help of our Guildmaster's old friend, a Lapras. She brought us to the Hidden Land across the sea over the west. From there, we trekked further in until we reached the Rainbow Stoneship, an elevator which took us to the Temporal Tower. There, we climbed up and beat some sense back into Dialga, the ruler of time himself. We returned the Time Gears to the pinnacle of the tower and fixed time."

The Lucario paused to let his words sink in. "And that's the gist of it. I can't really go into full details since I can't remember everything that happened that time, just the important stuff." Arux smirked at the Gardevoir who simply blinked at the story.

"That is amazing!" she exclaimed suddenly. "So based on the tale you have told me, the both of you have saved the world?" Arux nodded with a hint of pride. "Please, Sir Arux. You must tell me more. I wish to learn all that I can about explorations. This includes experiences of others as well. Every bit of information counts, you know?" She raised a finger to emphasize her point.

Arux glanced outside the entrance again while looking at what seemed to be a never ending downpour. "I guess I could tell a few more. Partner, why don't you pitch in, too?" He grinned at the Luxray who nodded in agreement. "How about that time when the Guildmaster and the entirety of Wigglytuff's Guild ambushed us during our graduation test?" The Lucario began another storytelling session, this time with some insights from his partner.

The pair spent the rest of the night telling Annalise about their various adventures across the Frontier; both the good and the bad, the fortunate and the unpleasant, they told her as much as they could. When they had finally called it a night, Soran took the first watch again. He kept watch over the now small but still burning campfire. He swiftly threw in a few more pieces of wood into the fire to keep it burning. Then he sat himself beside its warmth while facing the entrance to the tunnel once again.

Everything was quiet…

"Soran?" Guess Soran thought too soon. He looked towards Arux, an unreadable expression on the Lucario's face, before turning back towards the entrance. "Can I sit beside you?"

"Sure," the Luxray replied tersely. The Lucario propped himself beside his friend. They stayed silent, Soran keeping watch over anything dangerous that might pop up out of nowhere, and Arux staring into the flickering flame while fiddling with his scarf. After a while, Soran started. "What's keeping you up?" the Luxray asked his partner first. He waited for an answer but got none, so he looked at him from his side and still saw that unreadable expression on his friend's face. "Why the weird face?" he asked slowly.

The Lucario drew a big breath and exhaled. "You should stop worrying so much, you know?" Soran cocked his head at this and raised a brow at him. "Aw, don't give me that. You know what I mean." Did he? "You probably thought we were gonna get involved in something dangerous again, didn't you?" He did indeed.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Worrying is all I'm good for when we have another enemy like _that_. It's dangerous, Arux."

"'When danger doesn't come to us, we hunt it down till the ends of the earth.' That's our motto isn't it?" The Lucario's now grinning face caught Soran off guard. "We'll always find ourselves in a pinch, partner. It doesn't really do you any good to worry since we'll get caught in something that would most likely get us killed eventually." His witty statement lingered in the Luxray's head for but a moment. Soran gave a resigned sigh.

"I guess you're right," he admitted, a faint smile on his face. "You're too kind for your own good sometimes, you know? But thanks. You even had me distracted a while ago by sharing some of our stories with Annalise. You got me thinking back on Grovyle."

"So you realized, eh?" he chuckled lightly.

"Dang right I did."

They shared a good laugh over their conversation. When they had calmed down a bit, Arux stood up.

"You don't have to take the watch tonight. You should rest up and save a bit more of your energy. Go on," the Lucario shooed away his partner with a wave of his paw. "Get some shuteye. I'll be the one to keep watch tonight." Soran decided to follow, albeit a little reluctantly. He lied down a few steps away from the now slowly dimming fire and snugly went to sleep. As he slowly slipped away into his slumber, an image of his friend Grovyle flickered in his mind. It soon faded into the blackness of sleep.

Although it was another dreamless night for him, the Luxray slept pleasantly.

* * *

The team had set off for Treasure Town the by the break of dawn, travelling the same grassy plains they had passed a few days ago. Annalise kept at the front of the group beside Arux, who kept up with his leisurely gait, while Soran kept up a few paces behind. The Luxray always enjoyed the sight of the almost always empty grassy plains. It soothed him and helped in clearing his mind before and after explorations. He watched the clouds slowly pass over them while leisurely walking back to their destination.

It wasn't long after until they had caught sight of the entrance checkpoint ahead of them. A small Pokémon with leaves growing out of its small blue body stood in front of the small building (although Soran would have rather called it a shack, but it was a durable one). When they reached the small building, they got a better view of the little Pokémon, an Oddish.

The small grass and poison type 'Mon walked up to then with its small feet, a big grin on its face. "Well if it ain't Team Guardian. Fancy meeting you guys out here." He smiled at the Luxray and Lucario and nodded, bobbing the leaves on his head up and down.

"Good to see you too, Yasu," Arux greeted with a wave of his paw. "I don't think you've met our lady friend here," he said gesturing to Annalise, who simply gave a small curtsy to the bulb shaped Pokémon.

"Ah." The Oddish, Yasu, seemed like he had just noticed the presence of the Gardevoir and looked at her for but a moment with his beady red eyes. "Hello there, miss. The name's Yasu," he cheerily introduced himself to the Gardevoir with a toothy grin. "I'm one of the guards assigned in the area to keep watch over any fellas who go in and out of the small region around Treasure Town."

"I see," she acknowledged the Oddish with a small nod of her head. "But aren't you a little young to be working as a civil guard, little one?" Both Soran and Arux froze at their friend's comment, quickly turning their heads in astonishment at the words. "I understand that a child can be very ambitious and aspire and look up to adults, but isn't this job a tad bit dangerous for you?" The Lucario began waving his hands in panic, trying to prevent anymore words from coming out of the Gardevoir's lips. "You should have an adult-" Arux had put his paw on her mouth at this point and paid no attention to the struggling and reddening Annalise within his arms, a deep kind of fear starting to settle in his stomach.

"I think that's enough, Annalise," he chuckled nervously and looked down at his Oddish friend. Yasu's leaves hung over his face, so the Lucario couldn't tell the kind of expression he wore. The bulb Pokémon's small form began to tremble and shake. And then he stopped. "Er, Yasu? You okay…?" His question trailed off anxiously as he let go of Annalise's mouth, the Gardevoir red from being rather close to her leader.

The Oddish looked up at him with his beady eyes, showing a dejected face accompanied by an equally dejected sigh. "You've got to be kidding," he murmured before sneaking a glance at the Gardevoir. "Why do people actually think that I'm a kid? Can't even tell when an Oddish is older than them…" The small Grass and Poison type continued grumbling and wallowing in depression.

Soran felt a bead of sweat slowly drop from the side of his furry head. "I knew this would happen eventually," the Luxray muttered to himself. "Just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Eh?" Annalise turned to him with a confused look. "What do you mean, Sir Soran? Did I say something wrong?" she inquired while blinking.

"You're a bit mistaken on something, Annalise. You see, Yasu is actually a lot older than you by…" the Luxray paused to ponder the numbers in his head. "He's older than you by about ten years." The Gardevoir could not comprehend what she had just heard from her superior. She opened her mouth and was about to respond, but thought better of it. "That's right. This little Oddish who appears like a kid in front of many is actually a full-fledged adult. And often is he misunderstood and treated as a kid by others that he has grown quite depressed at his choice of not evolving into a stronger form… I think I've spoken too much. My apologies." The Luxray sealed his muzzle then and there, refusing to give anymore commentary regarding his friend's position.

The Gardevoir began to fidget and twiddle her thumbs. She faced the Oddish, clearly realizing her rude mistake, and began apologizing profusely. "Pardon me, good sir. I did not realize you were already an adult. Forgive me for my rude behavior," she timidly said and bowed her head to the bulb Pokémon.

Yasu gazed back up to the apologizing Gardevoir and shook his head. "Don't worry about it, miss. I'm used to others taking me for a kid," he reassured her with a small smile. "Common misunderstandings. Yeah. Nothin' but common misunderstandings." To Soran, it sounded more like he was trying to cheer himself up.

"My name is Annalise," she introduced herself with a small polite bow. "If it isn't too much to ask, would you become my friend as well, Sir Yasu?" Annalise beamed at him, and the Oddish felt like he had touched the sun's fresh rays once again. He lit up and nodded vigorously at the idea, his leaves rustling against each other.

"That'd be a fine idea, Miss Annalise!" he happily stated with another toothy grin. "Ah. I think we might've strayed far from the original reason why you guys are here." The Oddish cleared his throat. "I believe you fellas were heading back to the town? Well, I shouldn't be holding you up here. Just show me your badges and you're clear for the go." The team followed as they were asked by the bulb Pokémon and raised their individual Explorer Badges. Yasu merely inspected it with a glance before nodding in approval. "Alright, you can pass."

"Try not to lose any more faith in yourself than you already have, alright bud? We'll be seeing you in the town." Arux bid the Oddish a friendly farewell and started walking ahead. Soran gave his "See you later" look with a small nod and followed closely behind his partner.

"Then we will be seeing you, Sir Yasu." Annalise bowed her once more, bidding the bulb Pokémon adieu.

"You take care of yourself too, Miss Annalise." He waved at her with his swaying leaves before turning back to his assigned checkpoint.

Annalise quickly caught up with the rest of the team and continued their trek back to Treasure Town with a smile, happy that she had made another new friend. Soran took a quick glance back at her before turning to face the road ahead of him once more. _Good for her._

* * *

"Darn it, you guys!" Soran and Arux both winced at the chiding they were receiving. The Lucario simply rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a chuckle. The Luxray on the other hand glowered at the girl opposite of them, an angry looking Roserade with her roses crossed over her chest. From the side, Annalise simply shuffled her feet while looking on at the scolding the Roserade was giving her superiors. She gave them an apologetic look. Soran knew it wasn't her fault. Technically, it was his and Arux's problem to deal with. And deal with it they shall.

 _Another day, another bucket load of problems to resolve,_ the Luxray thought with an internal sigh. _Let's think back to how this all happened in the first place._

* * *

It was several hours before noon when their group had finally returned to Treasure Town. As they went through the main entrance to the town they were greeted by the sight of the busy streets gradually getting filled up with more and more local Pokémon doing their daily business. "Dang, is it good to back home!" Arux stretched his arms and loosed his shoulder joints.

"It seems it isn't too busy yet. Why don't we head for Spinda's Café and get some grub?" the Lucario suggested nonchalantly while retying his scarf around his neck. "Oh yeah! This'll be your first time at Spinda's, won't it, Annie?"

"I believe so," she smiled. "May I ask what they serve there?"

"They mainly serve drinks and berry and Gummi dishes," he replied. "I'd suggest their Mago Berry tea if you have a preference for sweets." They continued walking down the road to the central plaza, discussing the various dishes and drinks the café offered with extreme detail. Soran followed behind quietly.

Even though they had just got back from a failed request which had turned into an ambush midway, he already had to think of what to do next. This being due to the fact that he had taken the heavier of the responsibilities from Arux even in their time as apprentice explorers under Wigglytuff's Guild. He knew how to deal with these kinds of problems already. But no matter how much he had gotten used to dealing with these issues, it still takes him time to think of a plan which was fast and efficient. He thought submitting a file report to the Exploration Team Federation office. _I guess I'll do just that._

"What will you have, Soran?" His partner's voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at them with neutral expression.

"Could I just ask you to buy me a Sitrus Berry broth? I'm going to submit my file report so I'll just catch up with you guys later." He turned to leave for the office but was stopped by a paw yanking him off the ground by his fur. "W-what are you doing?! Gah! Let me go!" The Luxray struggled to remove himself from his partner's grip.

"Oh no, you don't. You're coming with us to the café whether you want to or not. We gotta celebrate since Annalise technically passed her first request." A devilish grin slowly crept onto the Lucario face as he began snickering.

"Do you not want to, Sir Soran?" she asked as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Er… I suppose it's fine if I have a little bit." He tried to avert his gaze from her while struggling against Arux. "Also, could you let me go? I won't run." The Luxray attempted to paw at his friend's face but only succeeded in swiping across air.

"Uhuh. _Sure_ you won't," Arux replied sarcastically, clearly enjoying every bit of the situation. Soran even noticed Annalise failing to stifle her giggles.

Soran groaned inside. It was times like these that he would ask himself "Why me?"

* * *

The inside of Spinda's Café was spacious, clean, and festive to say the least. Even the music being played by the Ludicolo inside the room could brighten up someone like Yasu for the rest of the day. The pristine wooden flooring and walls looked to Soran like they were constantly maintained, which wasn't odd since the café turned into a bar in the night. As Team Guardian walked into the café, they noticed that left and right, most of the round wooden tables with their respective wooden seats were occupied by customers who ordered their own dishes and drinks from the cute little waitresses with two alluring red flowers growing from the sides of their heads who always seemed to be dancing. If the Luxray recalled, they were Bellossom, flower Pokémon fond of dancing, especially under the sun. But why they worked in a place _underground_ was beyond him.

One of the Bellossom waitresses walked up to them, swaying her little dress and making her leaves rustle. "Welcome to Madam Spinda's Café, happy customers! Or should I just casually call you guys by your names?"

Soran decided to speak up for them. "Good morning, Irene. We'll take a table for three, if it isn't too much trouble."

The Bellossom known as Irene giggled. "Alrighty then. One table for three, coming right up." She began heading for an empty table to the left side while dancing to the rhythm. They took their seats and began ordering until she reached Annalise last. "So you'll get a cup of Mago Berry tea. Is that right, miss- er…? I'm sorry. I don't think I caught your name yet." She smiled sheepishly at the Gardevoir.

"My name is Annalise. I only recently joined Team Guardian. I hope we can be good friends," she cheerily introduced herself.

"My name's Irene. I hope we can get along, too." They put their hands together and began giggling with joy. Soran was amazed at their similar bubbly personalities. Perhaps they were meant to be friends. "Anyways, I'll be back in a while with your orders, so just sit tight and enjoy the music." The turned to dance away behind the bar table to prepare their orders.

Arux and Annalise began some small talk to pass the time, so Soran took out a piece of paper and an inked quill from his explorer pack and began jotting down notes regarding the events of the previous day. He had become quite adept in writing with his paws after studying while training to become an explorer with Arux. They didn't have to wait long until Irene came back with their drinks.

"A glass of Lum Berry shake for Arux, a glass of Sitrus Berry broth for Soran, and a cup of Mago Berry tea for my new friend." The Bellossom passed each one their orders with a beaming smile. "Since it is Annalise's first time here as well, everything is on the house. I'll be seeing you guys later then." She winked at the Gardevoir before turning to attend to another customer.

"She's a nice girl," Annalise said as she took a sip from her warm cup of tea.

"I kinda figured the two of you would get along, too. That was why I suggested drinking here in the first place," Arux chuckled before taking a quick swig of his shake. "Delicious." The Lucario gulped down his entire shake and gave a contented sigh before gently placing down his glass on the table. A sudden thought struck him, something he had seemed to have forgotten. Soran and Annalise stopped drinking when they noticed the Lucario's thoughtful expression. He looked up to them in concern.

"You know? I have the strangest feeling that we've forgotten something very important. I just can't put my paw on it." He placed a gloved paw under his muzzle and began pondering over his concern. After a few minutes he threw his arms up in defeat. "I give up. I can't remember what I was supposed to be worried about." The Luxray and Gardevoir simply blinked at their friend's small outburst.

When they had finished their drinks, Soran left a small tip for their waitress. They climbed up the steps to the surface and left the café.

"Finally found you guys." Not a second too soon after the sun's rays hit their faces, they heard a very angry sounding feminine voice from in front of them.

They looked ahead and saw a fuming green Pokémon with her arms, or rather, roses crossed over her chest, as if expecting them the entire time. It was a Roserade. She had white colored petals for hair and a slender green body with a deep green cape on her back. She also held a bouquet of roses on each hand, blue on the left and red on the right. She looked like she even wore a deep green mask, which made her appear like she came from a masquerade ball.

"I can't _believe_ you had the nerve to ditch me for _two days_!" she hissed. In Annalise's eyes, it looked like the new Pokémon directed her anger towards her superiors.

Arux scratched his cheek sheepishly, finally remembering what he had forgotten. "H-hey, Rosy," he started, a bead of sweat trickling in the side of his face. "We w-were just about to go and find you. Y-yeah! Ain't that right, Soran?" he chuckled nervously. The Luxray gave a small nod, his face contorted in an anxious expression.

"First off," she raised her blue bouquet. "I doubt you were going to find me. Second," she raised the red one. "Don't call me Rosy, especially in front of the new recruit! My name is Braise. We've been friends for quite a while and you still choose to call me that?" She groaned in displeasure at Arux's teasing. "And as for you." The girl known as Braise snapped her head towards Soran. "You're the leader. Shouldn't you do something about your best friend's antics? It's seriously pissing me off."

The Luxray sighed inwardly at himself. Yes, he should probably do that. But the very fact that he knows that trying to change the way Arux acts was the same as trying to chew a rock made him think better and just leave him be. "That's least likely to happen, Braise. You know this just as well as I do," he said matter-of-factly. His partner raised his nose pridefully at the Luxray's statement. "I don't think that's something to be proud about, Arux."

The Roserade known as Braise gave a tired sigh. "Oh, you're gonna get it from me, alright. And I'm going to make sure you won't hear the end it." She turned to Annalise. "My name's Braise. Pleasure to meet you, recruit," she said as she gave the Gardevoir a small smile. Soran scowled at the sudden change in attitude from them towards Annalise.

"My name is Annalise. Likewise, it is a pleasure to meet you as well." She introduced herself with a polite bow.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"It's actually okay to ask any of us for advice, Annie, since Rosy here is also an idiot just like us," Arux interjected with a snicker. Soran failed to keep a chuckle in as well.

"Darn it, you guys!" Soran and Arux both winced at the chiding they were receiving. The Lucario simply rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with a chuckle. Annalise, on the other hand, continued watching curiously at the scolding her superiors were receiving from Braise and wondered what kind of bond they had with each other.

As for Soran, he gave himself a small smile that went unnoticed by the others. _Another day, another buck load of problems to resolve_ , the Luxray thought with an internal sigh. _But I suppose it's fine for now._

The group, along with Braise, walked back to their base of operations.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello, everybody who's been reading until here thus far. I appreciate the fact that you guys are willing to continue with this story of mine, and I do hope that it'll stay that way for quite a while. As per usual, please read and review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

 **Watching: Gate-Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tataekari, Joukamachi no Dandelion**

 **Listening: One Ok Rock**


	4. Adventure's the Way

**Chapter 4**

 **Adventure's the Way**

Being the heir to a royal throne was a pain in the backside. What did the big things, like learning about politics and the economy of the kingdom you'll rule, down to the small things, like proper table manners and etiquette, matter in his life? His parents were still around to take charge, but eventually they'll disappear, too. He knew that and he understood their reason for raising the heir properly. However, he just wanted to experience the joys and pleasures of life and be a normal Pokémon his age, grow up normally and learn what it meant to be diligent _along the way_.

He yearned for an adventure that would leave him breathless on the field. He wanted a life amongst the citizens where he could actually do something worth his time. Not sit in his study room while getting lectured about the kingdom's economic status or the monetary value of various trading goods in the kingdom's local market.

Life was too boring, too uptight, and too restricting. This wouldn't do for Lenixon at all. The young Gallade clicked his tongue in disdain.

"The stocks on apples in the public market have recently gone up with zealous efforts from benefactors coming from forests surrounding the Frontier and- young master, are you listening?" A young bespectacled Pokémon with a rather gelatinous body stopped his briefing, noticing the Gallade's rude expression plastered on his face. The Reuniclus put down the list of stocks he had been expounding on upon the furnished table in front of the Gallade. "What is the problem, young master?" he asked with concern.

Lenixon turned his bored expression to his adviser. "We've been best friends ever since the day we hatched from our eggs. I'm quite sure you already know what's wrong, Haleon," he huffed and gave a tired sigh.

"'Bored to the death' again, I see. What is it that you want this time? Another day off from studying? A chance to sneak into the kingdom's streets? To roam through the woods leading towards the Treeshroud Forest? Another day off from studying?"

"You didn't have to repeat that last one." His gelatinous adviser merely chuckled at the small retort.

"Then what would it be, young master?" he asked with an amused expression plastered on his translucent face.

"Sword training with my uncle Aegis," Lenixon muttered with a hint of disappointment.

"That's something I cannot really grant, what with your uncle away from the kingdom at the moment," Haleon responded with a slightly sad smile. The Reuniclus floated beside the glowering Gallade and extended a gelatinous arm to pat his friend on the back. "If it would make you feel any less bored, how about a spar then?" At the mention of this, Lenixon perked up slightly and turned his head to face the gelatinous Pokémon.

" _Really,_ now?" Haleon gave a small nod of agreement. "You rarely do this kind of thing…" The Gallade's voice trailed off into thought. He got up from his seat and stretched his arms into the air. "Alright. Let's do it." Lenixon turned to leave the room, impatience and excitement practically radiating from him.

"Ah, but before that," his gelatinous adviser interjected, "please do let me finish my briefing. I don't think your father would want me shirking my role as your mentor."

Lenixon groaned. He dashed out of the study room, ignoring the shouts of his best friend. A small smile crept onto his face as the gelatinous Pokémon tried to catch up to him.

Yup, life was too uptight, alright. But it doesn't mean he was going to take any of it straight to his face.

* * *

Saying that the Ylamiere Palace was large was an understatement.

The eastern side of the continent of Aal'rasha was mostly under the rule of the Ylamierian Kingdom, and as such, its power almost unmatched. However, tyranny did not run through its previous generations. Only kindness, compassion, and wisdom were kept in the hearts of its rulers. And because of this, a great trust had been made since the time when the kingdom was but an old quiet village. Its contrast to the past was so great one could only say that the present was a dream. In the present day, it stood as the citadel of power and economic progression. Its vast lands were filled with veteran artisans and Pokémon who led and kept the kingdom's economy going. Such Pokémon brought in income, and the kingdom grew even more in size, especially with foreigners deciding to migrate into the citadel.

And so, the big apple didn't fall too far from the tree. Its growth allowed for such lavish structures and palaces to be built for the rulers.

Lenixon's father, Rothgard was no different. He was a kind Gallade with a bit of wear from his age. However, Lenixon would never underestimate his father just because he looked a bit older than him. Sagely robes often adorned King Rothgard wherever he strolled, which added a wizened feel to the already mighty bladed Pokémon. _Scratch that. My father is the very_ essence _of wizened._

Inside the Grand Throne Room, Lenixon and his gelatinous friend walked towards the elevated throne. They knelt down and greeted the king, as by custom. "Good morning, Father."

"Why Lenixon, a pleasant morning to you as well. And Haleon."

"A pleasant morning, my lord," the Reuniclus greeted his king with a small smile while bowing his head.

The sagely Gallade stood from his seat. "What brings the both of you here on this pleasant day?" he asked while gesturing them to stand up.

"Father, there is something I wish to ask of you. It's regarding sparring practice."

"Oho?" A bemused expression crept onto his father's face.

"Haleon and I wish to borrow the palace gardens for a quick spar… If it's alright with you, of course." Lenixon looked at his father, waiting for a response. Rothgard scratched his chin gently while mulling the thought over.

"I don't see why not," Rothgard grunted with approval. "Will you need anything else aside from the area?" The younger Gallade shook his head in response. "I see. Then I'd like to watch this little match myself. I want to see how well Aegis raised you in swordsmanship." Rothgard gave the pair a smile.

"Shall we go then?"

* * *

No matter the number of times Lenixon entered the Ylamierian Gardens, it never failed to take away his breath for the briefest of moments. These large gardens were formed within an enclosed circular area having four pathways, north, south, east, and west. Having passed underneath the southern floral archway, the Gallades, both father and son, and the Reuniclus were greeted by the sight of various flowering berries, from the souring Sitrus flower to the sweetening Mago flower. It was the perfect example of colors giving life to its surroundings. It was simple, yet beautiful.

Their small group headed for the center of the gardens, towards a rather spacious and large alcove. _Large enough for a quick mock battle._ Eight pillars adorned with more floral patterns held up the domed roof. The entire structure seemed to be practically made of marble.

Rothgard led them underneath the roof of the alcove. "This should be a fine battlefield, no?" he said with a small smile. "I shall oversee this little spar of yours."

Lenixon and Haleon distanced themselves from the center of the spacious room. The bladed Pokémon slowly got into a battle stance, that which reflected a chivalrous knight. His gelatinous friend, on the other hand, gently put his hands together in front of his body.

"I won't hold back on you, Hale!"

"I share the same sentiment, my friend."

The king stood on the sidelines with a straightened back. He glanced at his son and his friend once each. "This will be a friendly match. Blows must only connect to the torso of either combatant. Skills which enhance performance are allowed. And absolutely _no_ form of foul play. Fight with chivalry, lads." The old Gallade raised his arms. Both tensed, awaiting the signal.

" _En garde!"_

The pair slowly circled around each other, closing in every inch. Lenixon's eyes searched for any vulnerable point within his friend's defense. He inched his left foot slightly forward, readying himself for a lunge. Within a few seconds the Gallade closed their gap, going on the offensive. He swiftly swung his left blade and aimed to break Haleon's guard. However, he never expected his friend to pull back both his arms. The Reuniclus countered with a burst of Psyshock, slightly singeing the horn on his chest and making him step back for a moment.

"You shouldn't be so hasty, or you'll be hit real badly. Normally, psychokinetic-based attacks would have little effect on another Psychic-type Pokémon; however, you need physical strength more than mental. An up-close fighting type like you _will_ receive some sort of punishment from a ranged attacker like me."

Haleon put his palms together and began a quiet chant. " _Quell thine heart. Loosen thine thoughts."_ A faint glow enveloped his gelatinous body, and power visibly flowed into him. He quickly snapped his arms forward, releasing an Energy Ball straight for the Gallade. Lenixon dashed past it with his blades releasing a deep green energy. He lunged and slashed with both arms diagonally. But to no avail, he had completely missed his mark as his gelatinous mentor swiftly propelled himself backward.

"What?!" He was sure he had him. _Heightened speed and a lot of burst._ He clicked his tongue in irritation. "I get it now." The Gallade turned his gaze to his partner. "Calm Mind and Trick Room. I'm not surprised you casted it without me noticing."

"I was wondering when you would catch on," the Reuniclus smirked. He began to channel another Energy Ball.

"As if I'd let you!" Lenixon lunged for his gelatinous mentor with green blades brandished. The Reuniclus sent the Energy Ball flying towards him, but he quickly sliced the projectile in half. The Gallade summoned a pair of translucent swords, one in each hand, and rushed towards Haleon. The Reuniclus raised his arms in defense, but Lenixon swerved behind him and struck. Haleon felt himself crumple onto the floor from the impact.

"Leaf Blade!" Lenixon yelled out as he struck for a final blow.

Haleon shut his eyes, bracing for the attack. It felt like he couldn't breathe for but a moment.

But the attack never hit.

He slowly opened his beady eyes and saw his friend smiling at him with a hand extended. "Nice match, Hale," he beamed at the Reuniclus. He nodded in approval and slowly grabbed his hand, pulling himself up and levitating. "We should do this more often to pass the time. I mean, even an heir needs _some_ experience in battle, right?"

"Yes. Of course, young master. And I must say that you have indeed improved." Haleon gave his friend a soft and squishy pat on the back.

"Indeed, my boy." Rothgard walked up to them with pride in his voice. "You'll make a fine king one day," he nodded to his own ramblings. "I suppose it won't be long before you receive the family's greatest treasure."

Lenixon tilted his head in curiosity. "And what would that be, father?" he asked.

Rothgard gave an amused chuckle. "It's what brought me and your mother together. A fine treasure for the eyes to behold. Anyone who lays eyes on it would be bewitched by its beauty."

"What? Is it love?"

At this the king let out a boisterous laugh. The pair was startled at the king's sudden outburst. Rothgard continued for a few more moments before finally regaining his composure. "You're quite the jester, aren't you Lenixon?" He cleared his throat. "Well, with honesty, the love between me and your mother was the fruit of this treasure. But my past… is a story for another time." He walked out underneath the warm afternoon sun, pulling a clean white kerchief from within his robe and wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead while heading back towards the palace.

"I have a court meeting to attend to in a while, and I must get ready." Rothgard bid them a jolly farewell and turned towards the side entrance to the palace.

Lenixon peered at his friend and mentor. "I suppose we should get you fixed up at the infirmary." Haleon simply nodded in response and started levitating forward. A sudden jolt of pain rushed through his backside and the Reuniclus stumbled. "Gotcha." The Gallade managed to catch him from the fall, his arm supporting Haleon's left side. "I guess I hit you a lot harder than I thought," he said apologetically.

"You could use a little more work on holding back, I suppose, young master," he muttered, awkwardly levitating out of the alcove with his left arm over his student's neck.

"Oh, hush you!" Lenixon grumbled in annoyance. _Well, even though he's annoying, he_ is _right._ He smiled softly to himself.

They continued slowly treading to the palace infirmary.

* * *

"Hey, Haleon?" The Reuniclus hummed in response. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to be an explorer?"

When the pair had reached the infirmary, Lenixon had immediately requested for assistance from the medical expert in charge and had their bruises treated. Luckily, neither of them had any alarming injuries. They were only given a brew of Sitrus and were bandaged. They rested a bit more before finally leaving the infirmary room and deciding to head back to the Gallade's study for a final lesson briefing.

The deep orange afternoon light shone through the glass windows. The young heir's footsteps resounded lightly as the pair strolled down the royal halls, conversing along the way. "Well… It isn't as if I have not thought of what it's like, but for the whole fifteen years of my life I was raised to be an efficient tutor, someone knowledgeable about the necessities of the Ylamierian kingdom. I was raised this way to help ready you for the day you would be crowned as king.

"Extensive study sessions from morning till the next, I filled my head with what makes politics tick. I've been given situational problems regarding economy and was tasked to provide efficient solutions. All of these experiences brought me painful headaches nearly every day."

Lenixon stopped in his footsteps and glanced at his best friend. His gelatinous mentor shot him a small grin. "But… doesn't that mean I've stolen your liberty the moment I was born? That you could have become greater than your average tutor?" He frowned, self-contempt starting to rise up in his chest.

The Reuniclus raised a hand at him, signaling his friend to quiet down. "You shouldn't be so conceited and harbor such needless thoughts. It wrongs me, the one who put his all into teaching his best friend what it means to be sovereign." He jabbed the Gallade's shoulder lightly. "You're better than that."

Haleon began levitating forward again, not minding the silence that descended them. Yet, Lenixon remained still, shocked at how accepting his friend was over having his life be decided for him. However, he just knew he couldn't let his words pass him. _It's just not right!_

"And what if I don't want to become king…?" The Reuniclus stopped in his tracks. "What if all I wanted was to become an explorer, someone who roamed this land freely in search of adventure, in search of excitement? What if…!" His breath was light, and he found himself staring at the floor. His hand unconsciously went to his horn, a wave of melancholy washing over him. "What if… I was never born…?" The Gallade's words were nothing but a whisper, but the Reuniclus easily picked up on what his idiot of a friend and student said.

Haleon gazed out the window, watching the sun's orange glow slowly disappear. "Had it ever occurred to you that I am doing this of my own will?" The Gallade's eyes widened slightly and he looked to his friend. On his face was an expression he had never seen before. "Had it ever crossed your mind that I'm willing to risk my own health for your betterment? That I work hard so that my best friend rightfully gets what he deserves?" The Reuniclus's beady ebony eyes met his deep ruby ones.

"I have no regrets."

Lenixon felt a warm sensation coming from Haleon, a powerful resolution forged for the sake of others. Deep down, the Gallade smiled. _Is this what they call friendship?_

"Sorry," he spoke with regret, not knowing what to do. "I'm too selfish, thinking you'd have a better life with me gone." He bowed his head apologetically to his gelatinous teacher.

"I'll say. Your still too young if you think you can decide whether another 'Mon's life would have been better without you," he mockingly chided the bladed Pokémon.

"Hey, now. I'm doing my best here to sincerely apologize and _that's_ how you respond?" Lenixon knew where this conversation was going. "Well if that's how it's going to be, then _fine!"_ He crossed his arms, attempting to look offended from his remark.

Haleon blinked once, and then twice more. The next thing he knew he began chuckling, before outright laughing. Lenixon found the laughter contagious and wound up laughing along as well. By the time they had calmed down, the sun could be barely seen, leaving the sky a mesmerizing hue of orange and violet.

The pair began heading back for the study once more. "But still, why the serious question? Do you really want to become an explorer that badly?" he asked, curiosity abounding.

Lenixon gave a quick glance from the side. "Maybe. Maybe not. Although, I do know that I dislike being restrained in this place. I'd be happy if I could at least, even for one time in this life of mine, go to the Frontier, to Treasure Town." They kept walking until they reached the entrance room's staircase, climbing up without halting their conversation.

"Well, I think you're in luck, young master." Lenixon could only tilt his head in confusion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I'm about to start moving the story a bit faster with the upcoming chapters. And the update schedule may span between 1 to 2 weeks. Maybe even 3 if I hit a writer's block or I'm just feeling plain lazy. Please give your reviews and I'm hoping you guys are willing to continue keeping up with this story.**

 **Also, I'm working on a collab with my friend TheWildVortex on a RWBY story. If you guys are interested, do give a read. It's fairly new and we're still working on the respective trailers of our OC's. And there's a lot of them, too. It's a pretty large self-insert, so please don't think too bad about it.**

 **Watching:** **Gate-Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tataekari, Joukamachi no Dandelion**

 **Listening: NightcoreReality**


End file.
